


strawberries and tattoos

by shishkebab



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/F, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Mutual Pining, O, Original Character(s), Song Based, chuuves - Freeform, crackheads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 02:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shishkebab/pseuds/shishkebab
Summary: " when i'm not around you, my lips get lonely. "kim jiwoo is heartbroken from her past toxic relationship. her girlfriend had only wanted her for sexual reasons and nothing more. so she left. left the city and left her heart with kyungmin.ha sooyoung is a former surgical student turned body modification expert. she finds sensitive and scarred jiwoo on the street near her workplace. she feels something bringing her towards the girl, so she brings the mysterious girl to her small apartment.





	1. you drive me out of my mind

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by the following -
> 
> Blooming Blue album by Chung HA  
> Kiss and Make Up by Dua Lipa and BlackPink  
> American Mary, a 2012 Canadian horror film featuring Katharine Isabelle written and directed by Jen and Sylvia Sloska.
> 
> This story wouldn't have been made possible without my two loves, Mirabelle & Brigitte. Thank you for showing me the light, babies.

A new place is a new start, isn't it? If so, why can't Jiwoo get rid of the memories? The memories of her? Didn't she love her? Looking back, Kyungmin seemed like the one for her and vice versa. Why would she leave Jiwoo at such a surprising time? Their relationship was going fine despite a few ups and downs. Overall, they were happy.  _If she was happy, she wouldn't have left you._ Jiwoo's mind spoke. Maybe her mind was right. Maybe there wasn't happiness between the both of them. The relationship happened at the wrong place at the wrong time. Even thinking like this, even being the positive person Jiwoo was, she couldn't accept it. It was a whole  _year_ now that they had went separate ways, but her heart still belonged to Kyungmin. Jiwoo continuously beat herself up for this. She didn't love Kyungmin anymore, but she still needed her. Wanted her. Yearned for her, especially. Someday, she'd understand. Someday, someone will save her and build her up. Then, it went black. 

\--------------------------

"You're doing terribly, Sooyoung. When I hired you, you were tremendous in your work and everyone wanted to see 'the expert'. Now everyone sees Mina, and she's only been here for two weeks. You need to step up your game or else I'll have no other choice than to demote you." Sehun, Sooyoung's boss cautioned. Sooyoung glared knowingly, understanding his words. She had been slacking off in her work and was extremely distressed about it. But, she had a reason. Not an excuse, but a reason. "My grandmother passed away earlier in the week, sir. I apologize for not doing better. I'm just stressed." The younger woman stammered, stepping towards the exit of the small building. "That isn't an excuse, Sooyoung. I am expecting you to excel." Sooyoung opened the door, preparing to make her exit. "I will." She made her way out of the building, stepping in the rain, her hair growing damp from the cool rain. Sooyoung saw a small figure fall to the ground. The figure made a small noise, thus telling Sooyoung this was a petite female. Running towards her, Sooyoung extended her hand towards the unknown girl.


	2. this is the last time, you and i

The small girl blinked her eyes, probably from the rain that dripped into her eyes. She didn't seem to notice Sooyoung, grunting and jumping a little when she saw the taller girl. "I-I'm so sorry. Is this your house? I'm sorry for trespassing. I promise it won't-" She spammered, very clearly embarrassed. Sooyoung just gave her a small smile as she shushed her, as she gently grabbed the smaller's hand. Sooyoung was almost sure she felt a spark, like when you touch a hot railing at a theme park. That electric spark. But the girl was rather cold, it almost felt like she was freezing. So much so that she bet the girl was in pain. Sooyoung had to get her out of here before the frostbite got to her. "I'm Sooyoung. You must be absolutely freezing. Do you need a place to stay?" The latter seemed stunned by the sudden act of kindness, her blank face turning into a bright, bubbly grin. "I'm Jiwoo Kim. I-I actually don't have anywhere to stay... I do hope you won't mind.." Her grin turned back into a frown, making Sooyoung's heart ache. "It won't be a bother. Stay as long as you want. I make a decent income, I suppose. You can get a job and stay until you find a decent place to stay." Jiwoo's eyes lit up, as she stood up with the help of Sooyoung.

When Jiwoo stepped inside Sooyoung's home, she realized it was relatively small. It could probably fit only two or three people. Jiwoo's grip on Sooyoung's pinky finger tightened as she heard a yap. "Don't worry. That's only Haneul. My puppy. He's eight." A dog. The taler didn't look like an animal person at all. She actually looked quite... how could she put it? Rough. She had a small swan tattoo on her left shoulder, she noticed. Sooyoung had long black hair that reached almost to her hips. Jiwoo couldn't see her beauty in the dark. It didn't do Sooyoung justice. But now, in the bright light of the hallway, Jiwoo could see the latter's beauty in it's full potential. "How old are you, Sooyoung?" She asked suddenly, not adding honorifics in fear that Sooyoung was younger than she looked. "Twenty two. And you, Jiwoo-yah?" Flushing softly at the nickname, the younger's lips curled up in a sweet smile. "Nineteen." The elder made a small gasp. It was confusing to Jiwoo. She couldn't tell whether the gasp was ironic or not. She giggled awkwardly, taking another step forward. Her anxiety getting the best of her, Jiwoo refused to take another step or sit down anywhere in the house without getting permission from the older. As if she read her mind, Sooyoung picked up a velvet blanket, plopping down onto the white and red embroidered couch and pat the spot next to her. How was she so welcoming to a stranger? Jiwoo was beyond grateful for that. As she sat down, she let her eyes wander around the house. The house was very nicely furnished. Wherever Sooyoung worked, it paid well. Maybe Jiwoo could get a job there as well. And when she had enough money, she could rent a more permanent (yet temporary) apartment. "What's your career, unnie?" Jiwoo asked as Sooyoung gently wrapped the blanket around Jiwoo's smaller and slightly malnourished body. Sooyoung bit her lip, finding no valid reason to lie. The younger fainted outside her workplace already. She knew how sketchy it looked and how a hospital would never be at the end of a dark and lengthy alleyway. "I-I work in the body modification." Sooyoung blurted, expecting Jiwoo to be disgusted by her career choice. "It just gets the job done. It's good money." Jiwoo nodded, seemingly intrigued. "Do you happen to know anywhere I could work?" Sooyoung thought for a moment. This wasn't exactly a safe neighborhood, and an unsafe neighborhood means unsafe jobs. Jiwoo would have to drive a long distance just to get to an even slightly safe workplace. Then she had a thought. Her close friend, Haseul, recently just opened a bakery and it was desperately in need of more workers. It was quite a long distance, thirty minutes at the most. Maybe even an hour with traffic. "Yes.. but it's very far. And Jiwoo, I don't even know if you can drive." Jiwoo shook her head, but smiled anyway. "When can I get an interview?" Sooyoung blinked in surprise, she was so eager about this job and didn't even know what the job was, the employer, the salary... Sooyoung admired this little gift of Jiwoo's. "I'll ask her. In the meantime, would you like to watch a movie?" Jiwoo nodded. "Do you like Disney?"

Towards the end of the movie, Jiwoo rested her head on Sooyoung's shoulder. Sooyoung looked down to see if the younger had fallen asleep. Her eyes had a drowsy look to them, but she was not asleep. She tickled the smaller's chin, quickly growing fond of the younger. She reminded her of a cheerful penguin. Sooyoung didn't know what it was, but... it seemed like it matched her. Jiwoo giggled. Tension began to rise and all that could be heard was.... nothing. It was silence. As the credits rolled, Jiwoo lifted up her head, ready to get up, her and Sooyoung already having plans to let Jiwoo sleep in the guestroom until she found somewhere more permanent. Sooyoung could swear she saw the smaller's eyes sparkle. Before she could get away, Sooyoung lifted up Jiwoo's chin to reach her height, gently pressing her lips to hers. And then, it felt right. Having Jiwoo's lips melt into hers. How it felt like two universes were becoming one. How it felt like the moon meeting the sun for the first time. It was euphoric; Jiwoo's lips tasted like strawberry shortcake with extra cream, and Sooyoung tasted like blueberries and ash. It was a good taste, despite how it sounded. Maybe she was crazy because she met this girl a few hours ago. It's crazy that the small spark she felt foreshadowed a possible future. (Sooyoung hoped.)

_It's crazy that strawberries and tattoos mixed like this._


	3. i need you, oh

Shit. What the fuck did she just do? Kissing a stranger. Time to tick that off on the "Stupid Things Sooyoung Has Done" checklist. Not to mention she just met her a few hours ago.. and who knew if this girl was even gay? For all she knew, she was homophobic and would want her out of her house. What a sucky first kiss that would be. (Even though it just happened.) Well... After that small patch of awkwardness (and heavenly experience) the two pulled away for a breath of fresh yet toxic air. "I'm sorry, Jiwoo. I should've asked for your consent first.." Sooyoung wiped off some excess saliva from the younger's face, slightly enjoying the girl squirm from the action. "No, I liked it, Sooyoung unnie. I was just a bit startled. I haven't been kissed like that.. Ever." She stopped to take a breath and continued. "Out of all the girls I kissed. You're different." The elder of the two, for some reason, didn't want to think or even hear about all the other people Jiwoo has kissed or dated... or taken home. Sooyoung had to push herself to not shake her head in fear. (It was a habit.. she did it when she was nervous. Fuck her life.) Unlike Jiwoo, Sooyoung hadn't kissed or dated anyone and Jiwoo was her first everything."Want to go on a date with me?" She sputtered.. She wondered if the younger could even make sense of her words. Jiwoo placed a small peck on Sooyoung's chin. It was an awkward place to choose, but it was adorable nonetheless. Jiwoo was the eptiome of adorable. "Of course." She said, and it brought a smile to the elder's face. They didn't want to date just yet; but it was a nice thought, them dating. This blossomed just because a girl with a swan tattoo found a girl with a drop dead smile. Sooyoung wasn't exaggerating. She was sure that smile would kill her. Sooyoung wondered how many people she killed before with that smile.

 

_You can say "Hey" then if you want to, but I only hate on it 'cause I want you. Say I'm trippin' if ya feel like, but you without me ain't right. You can call me crazy 'cause I want you, and I never even, never fuckin' met you. Say I'm trippin' and it ain't right, but you without me ain't nice. Break up with your girlfriend, 'cause I'm bored._

 

It was Jiwoo's phone, vibrating and ringing in her pocket. So, she liked Ariana Grande. That was the first thing she learned about this goddess tonight. She wanted to learn more about Jiwoo's thoughts, everything. Everything about her. The last thing would be her body. (God, did Sooyoung want to learn about that.) Why was Sooyoung so raunchy all of a sudden? Jiwoo took out her phone, declining the call. The younger rolled her eyes. "Who was it, if you mind me asking?" Sooyoung played with Jiwoo's soft and luscious strands of hair, twirling the locks around her finger. "My mother.."


End file.
